A Highschool DxD story teaser
by Zazuki Kurosuki
Summary: Just a short little teaser for a story I'm thinking about writing tell me what you all think


**Hey guys I won't** **necessarily say that I'm back completely and I'm sorry this isn't the next chapter of The Black Flame of Kuoh Academy but this idea popped into my head and I quickly just typed this up as a sort of test to see if I still have that spark for writing and maybe an idea that is fresh will renew my love for writing. So please tell me what you all think**

* * *

Emptiness, the feeling of total lack of life. That is what I feel. The crimson blood dripping from the gash in my chest. My last fleeting breaths coming out of my mouth as gasps. A complete look of shock is set on my face. I am dying. Actually I am already dead, only my mind is lingering off of the last of the oxygen and blood in my brain. I felt my heart stop moments ago and soon my lungs will be next. Ha! At least anatomy class came in handy. I just wish that something else would have happened. I wish that I would have survived and lived a normal life until the day that I died of a heart attack. I wish I could have had a life after high school. I wish I could live. Sadly, those things will never happen. I will never see past my seventeenth birthday, yeah what a great present isn't it.

Death. All I was doing was walking to the store so I could sleep with my girlfriend. Seems like lust did me in this time. I should have waited for another time; when I was prepared and had a condom but I didn't. God. I can't leave now, she needs me. If you are listening to me, please for once in my life answer me. Show me that you are there. Silence is all that I am left with. The silence of my dying thoughts. Funny, I always thought that as soon as the body dies the brain does as well. Obviously that is wrong. It seems that without the burden of keeping my body alive, my brain is far sharper than ever. I feel thousands of thoughts running through my mind. Things that I had forgotten I am now instantly able to recollect. I feel more alive now that I am dying than I have ever felt before. Simple thoughts seem impossible; I have to force them into my mind. It seems that my mind has transcended that of a human. At least one that is alive. I start to close my eyes. I would rather make it seem as if I am sleeping.

A moment later I feel something touching my face. Wait! That should be impossible my body has died. But here I am able to feel. Then my eyes are forced open and I can foggily make out the figure of a person. I then feel my head being positioned in what must be the person's lap. Who is obviously a woman by the way her lap feels. She places something on my chest and chants words that I am unable to comprehend. My hearing must be impaired by me being on the brink of death. My body starts to convulse and I feel the wound in my chest start to miraculously start to stitch itself back together. My vocal cords then come back into play and I scream loudly. The pain is excruciating, never before had I felt such pain. My breath then comes back to me, I gasp loudly trying to regain my breath. In but a moment my heart starts beating once again, pumping the much needed life fluid throughout my body. I then start to forget. The high that I had seem to be on is nearly non-existent. No longer does my mind feel free, I can clearly feel the burden of my mortal body tugging on my mind making sure I stayed alive. I'm not sure I like this, I have tasted the forbidden fruit and now am being forced back into normalcy. I then open my eyes again and see. My eyes move slowly as if I had just woken up from a dream, but it is in fact a reality. I am alive. Somehow someway I have survived this. I look up and what I see shocks me. It's my girlfriend's best friend. What was her name again. Oh yes, Rias. Rias Gremory.

What is she doing here and most importantly how was she able to help me. Unless...Of course. She is a devil. A devil and I never even knew it, I should have known being spiritually aware of the supernatural world. I force my hand to move but all that happens is a small twitch, which is enough to get her attention. She looks shocked probably not expecting me to already be aware of my surroundings. Not after having just reincarnating me as one of her pieces. I try to speak but it only comes out as a groan. "W-water". She nods the look of surprise still covering her face as she hands me a bottle of water. She then realizes her mistake and blushes in embarrassment before putting the bottle to my lips and gently letting the water slide in. I gulp the water down fast like a man lost in the desert. Quickly the bottle is finished and I feel alive again. My eyes are once again sharp; my hearing crisp; most importantly I am able to think clearly and speak. "W-why Rias, why would you waste a piece on me".

The look of shock is then even more easily discernible. Not that I blame her. Not very many humans are privy to the knowledge that devils exist. She seems to gather herself before speaking in a more regal manner than what I am used to hearing "You have great potential Hayato Kanzaki, You will live your life for me now".

I shake my head slightly trying to regain some semblance of control over my body, but I fail terribly at that. It seems that even though I am fully capable of talking; my body isn't ready for the strain of movement. I curse under my breath and look to Rias "I'm not able to move…". Rias giggles at the tone in my voice. "Well you were just killed~". I glare at her "I know...why didn't you help me then".

This causes Rias to freeze the look on her face changing from one of slight happiness or pride to one of apprehension. It's obvious that she had never been asked this question and she was unsure of what to say. I sigh lightly and close my eyes taking a moment to collect my thoughts "I'm not angry at you Rias Gremory, I should have known you were a devil. Sister to the Maou".

Her look turns cold as I can see that she is obviously trying to figure out how I know her, and how I know about the supernatural world. I smirk slightly feeling some control over my body return, enough to move my head so I can look to her. "Look Rias it seems that you don't understand what I am saying here. I am not a threat. Hell, Akeno is my girlfriend and she has to be a member of your peerage since she is your best friend. Honestly, I'm surprised I thought she was a fallen". This seems to shock Rias, like I had just uncovered a huge secret. I decide to file this information away for later. Wait! I feel my mind expanding again. Is this what it is like to be a devil? I no longer feel shackled anymore. I feel free once again, I smile widely before calming myself again. "can you bring me back home...I'm sure Akeno is worried" I had almost forgotten about Akeno being at my house still. God. I flinch in pain as I think his name obviously from being a devil. She's going to kill me for dying like that...she's just a sadist like that. Rias nods and we disappear in a glow of red light.


End file.
